Reacción
by kiroi.kagamine
Summary: Una reacción de Islandia desata una duda en Noruega. ¿Que le ocurrirá? Advertencias: Yaoi, y NorIce. Lamento las faltas! Mal titulo! Leve desliz de humor y insinuaciones de SuFin


**Hola! Aquí me encuentro con otro fic, espero les guste**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia no me pertenece (Muy a mi pesar)**

**PD:No odien a Dinamarca!**

**&%&%&%&**

Nos encontramos en la casa de Dinamarca con el siguiente panorama:

El dueño de la casa llorando como un niño pequeño en el suelo, siendo consolado por Finlandia (Bueno, por lo menos esté lo intentaba), Suecia, que anteriormente se encontraba leyendo un libro y tomando café, se encontraba con la taza en la en la mano, con una ceja alzada y mirando hacia la puerta, donde anteriormente había desaparecido Islandia hecho una furia, seguido posteriormente por Noruega.

¿Como ocurrió esto? Dejadme explicároslo

**Flashback**

Finlandia se encontraba jugando con Hanatamago, Suecia leyendo, Islandia estaba sentado en el sofa al lado de Noruega. Al lado de esté se encontraba Dinamarca, como siempre, molestándolo.

-Vamos, Noru ven conmigo a ver una peli

-No

-¿Por qué? - Decía poniendo ojos de corderito.

-Porque no

-Vamos, eso no es una razón.- Insistía Dinamarca

-Lo que le pasa en que no se fía de que le metas mano- Intervino Islandia

-Eh?, ¿es eso Noru? Pues no te preocupes que para eso esta mi habitación.

Dicho esto Dinamarca acabo en el suelo por un golpe de Noruega, e Islandia salio hecho una furia del salón, siendo seguido por Noruega al ver la extraña actitud de su hermano.

**Fin del flashback**

Y así llegamos a este punto.

-Noru y Ice, no me quieren- Lloraba Dinamarca

-Den, no llores- Le decia Finlandia

-Fiiiiin- Dijo y se lanzó al pecho de Finlandia a llorar. Bueno, al menos lo intento ya que Suecia le propino otro golpe por acercarse demasiado a su "esposa".

Bueno, dejemos a estos tres y vayamos a ver lo ocurrido con los dos nórdicos restantes.

_&%&%&%&_

Noruega llamaba a la puerta de el cuarto de su hermano, donde este se había encerrado.

-Emil soy yo abreme- Decía Lukas

-¡No!

-Bien pues entrare aunque no quieras.- Dicho esto entró

Lo que vio le destrozo el corazón aunque su expresión no lo demostrara. Su hermano, la persona que más quería estaba sentado sobre su cama llorando a lágrima viva. Sin pensar se acerco al menor y lo abrazo, maldiciendo mentalmente a Dinamarca por hacer llorar a su hermanito. El menor correspondiendo dicho gesto se agarro fuertemente a su hermano, sin importarle a ninguno de los dos que la camisa que llevaba Lukas ese día se manchara de lágrimas.

Pero, Lukas aún tenia una duda: ¿Por qué Emil había actuado así?

-¿Que te ocurrió? normalmente no actúas así- Pregunto tan directo como siempre.

Lo que no se espero fue la reacción de el menor.

Arqueó la espalda, y se alejo nerviosamente con el rostro todo rojo.

-N-no te interesa- Dijo apartando la vista

-Claro que sí- Dijo cogiéndolo del mentón para obligarlo a verlo.

-¿P-por qué debería interesarte? Yo no soy importante para nadie, tu siempre pasas más tiempo con los demás que conmigo.- Dijo precipitadamente sin pensar.

-A caso esos son, ¿celos?-Pregunto con un notable tono de sorpresa el mayor.

-¡Pues sí! ¡¿Algún problema?! Por que si que este enamorado de ti es algún problema me lo dices.- Emil, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapo la boca con las manos.

-Así que esa era la razón por la que no querías decirme "Onii-chan". Ah, y no es ningún problema no te preocupes, ¿Sabes por qué?- Al no obtener respuesta se acerco sigilosamente a la personificación de Islandia y le susurro en el oído- Por que te amo.

Emil levanto la cara rápida y nerviosamente y se encontró con el rostro de su hermano a escasos milímetros del suyo, para que el mayor se deshiciera de la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos dando paso a un beso casto. Se separo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, y le volvió a dar otro beso más apasionado siendo correspondido inmediatamente por el menor, comenzando así una batalla de lenguas en la que ambos se debatían por ganar. Pero, como siempre, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente obligando a separarse a los dos.

-Debería ir a disculparme con Dinamarca- Dijo Emil dándole otro casto beso a los labios del mayor.

-Te acompaño, vamos.

Dicho esto ambos salieron de la habitación perdiéndose por los pasillos que darían al salón.

_**&%&%&%**_

**Les gusto? Perdonen la faltas :(**


End file.
